Amor Vincit Omnia
by Ammaviel
Summary: "Dawno dawno temu..." tak zaczyna się każda bajka. Ale nie wszystkie kończą się słowami "I żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Gwen, znana w Storybrooke jako Jennifer Mallory, wie o tym aż za dobrze. A teraz, kiedy klątwa to już przeszłość problemy zdają się mnożyć znacznie szybciej niż jest w stanie je rozwiązywać.
1. Jennifer Mallory

**Disclaimer: **Jak się jeszcze okaże żadna z przedstawionych w tym opowiadaniu postaci nie jest moją własnością. Bawię się tylko legendą, którą kocham od dziecka i własnością panów Adama Horowitza i Edwarda Kitsisa. To im należy się wdzięczność.

**Dla tych którzy czekają na nowy rozdział Zwierciadła:** Strasznie was przepraszam, pracuję nad tym, ale Remus zdążył mnie tak sfrustrować, że jeśli teraz się za niego wezmę to chyba go zabiję z wściekłości

PS. Ta wersja różni się od Dziwnego i Tajemniczego Życia Jennifer Mallory ostatnią sceną, więc zachęcam do przeczytania jej.

* * *

><p><em>The greatest thing, you'll ever learn<em>

_Is just to love and be loved in return. _

**Nature Boy, Moulin Rouge**

_Promienie słońca wpadające do komnaty przez witraż wstawiony w okno malowały ściany komnaty na dziesiątki barw. Wielu uznałoby to za piękny widok, ale nie młoda dziewczyna siedząca przy rzeźbionej toaletce. W jej oczach kolorowe szkiełka przestały być niezwykłe lata wcześniej. Wolała przez drugie, zwykłe okno obserwować krajobraz w oddali._

_- Spójrz Melanie, jaki piękny wschód słońca. – westchnęła z rozmarzeniem do służącej układającej jej włosy, tęsknie wpatrując się w horyzont._

_Tam, daleko za murami jej rodzinnego zamku rozciągały się zielone łąki, złocące się pola i urodzajne lasy. Tam żyli zwyczajni ludzie, którzy mieli swoje zwyczajne problemy. Może czasem było im zimno, może nie mieli co jeść, ale przynajmniej byli wolni. Ona, choć z pozoru miała wszystko o czym mogła zamarzyć młoda dziewczyna, czuła się jak w klatce._

_- Rzeczywiście śliczny, Wasza Wysokość. – potwierdziła natychmiast służąca, ani na moment nie odrywając wzroku od fryzury swojej pani. Dziewczyna wyczuła jej brak zainteresowania i tylko się uśmiechnęła._

_Nagle otworzyły się ciężkie drzwi komnaty i do środka wkroczyła niezwykle piękna i dumna kobieta. Miała długie, jasnozłote włosy upięte misternie na czubku głowy na kształt korony i niebieskie, zimne oczy. Na jej urodziwej twarzy widać już było pierwsze zmarszczki, lecz nie ujmowały jej one czaru. Nosiła długą ciemnopurpurową szatę z drogiego materiału i uszytą wedle najnowszej mody, a na jej szyi i nadgarstkach błyszczały drogocenne klejnoty. _

_- Witaj moje dziecko. – powiedziała od drzwi Lady Gwendolyn, ruchem dłoni nakazując służącej opuszczenie komnaty. Pokojówka usłuchała bez słowa, posławszy jednak wcześniej swojej pani ciekawskie spojrzenie. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałaś._

_- Dzień dobry, matko. – odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna, skromnie spuszczając oczy i układając dłonie na podołku. – Co cię tu sprowadza o tak wczesnej porze?_

_- Mam dla ciebie wspaniałe wieści, moje dziecko. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie i nieco drapieżnie, jak to miała w zwyczaju, gdy coś szło po jej myśli. Dziewczynie ciarki przeszły po plecach_

_- Jakie matko?_

_- Dzisiaj przybył posłaniec od Jego Wysokości. – choć jej matka uśmiechała się promiennie, dziewczyna struchlała ze strachu. Tych właśnie słów obawiała się każdego poranka odkąd jej ojciec rozpoczął pertraktacje z królem ościennego państwa. Robiło jej się niedobrze za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tym, co miało być przedmiotem rozmów między nimi. Jej rodzicielka jednak ciągnęła dalej, jakby nieświadoma reakcji córki. - Umowa została zawarta._

_Zimny pot oblał młodą dziewczynę, zmusiła się wszakże do pozornej obojętności. Nie mogła pokazać jak bardzo rani ją każde słowo matki._

_- Ach tak? – zdołała wydusić przez zaciśnięte z nerwów gardło. Kobieta jednak znów nic nie zauważyła i wciąż mówiła, tym samym rozradowanym i pełnym dumy tonem._

_- Czyż to nie cudowne, moje dziecko? Taki wspaniały władca! Znamienity rycerz! Przystojny mężczyzna! – prawie wyśpiewywała pochwały na cześć mężczyzny, którego dziewczyna spotkała tylko raz i przez zaledwie chwilę. - Nie mogłaś wymarzyć sobie lepszego męża._

_I choć panna przytaknęła, z pozoru zgadzając się z matką, a na jej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu to przecież czuła wyraźnie jak pękało jej serce i umierały marzenia o znalezieniu Prawdziwej Miłości._

Jak co dzień siódma rano zastała panią Jennifer Mallory w kuchni, z kubkiem świeżej kawy w dłoni, patrzącą przez okno wychodzące na ulicę. Za szybą Storybrooke powoli budziło się do życia. Pierwsi przechodnie spieszyli do pracy, by przed początkiem zmiany wpaść jeszcze na kawę do słynnej restauracji „U Babuni" prowadzonej przez starą wdowę Lucas i jej wnuczkę imieniem Ruby. Ludzie mijali jej dom nie zaszczycając go choćby spojrzeniem, zapatrzeni w chodnik pod swoimi stopami, wiecznie gdzieś spóźnieni, wiecznie w pośpiechu.

Z Jennifer było inaczej. Czasem miała wrażenie, że tylko ona w całym mieście nigdzie nie gna. Każdego poranka stała w tym samym miejscu, z kawą zaparzoną w tym samym kubku i patrzyła jak tą samą ulicą idą ci sami ludzie. Miała na to i czas i ochotę. Uwielbiała obserwować świat za oknem. Zawsze tak było i po tylu latach nie pamiętała już nawet jak ten nawyk się zaczął. Żałowała tylko, że z żadnego miejsca w domu (ani też w mieście) nie mogła spokojnie obejrzeć wschodu słońca. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo tęskniła za widokiem tarczy słonecznej wyłaniającej się zza widnokręgu…

Odrzuciła długie, kręcone włosy w kolorze starej miedzi za ramię i westchnęła, potrząsając głową. Nie wiedziała skąd takie myśli brały się w jej głowie. Całe życie spędziła w Storybrooke, a gęsty las dookoła uniemożliwiał obserwowanie tego szczególnego zjawiska. Można oczywiście było iść do doków, ale wcześnie rano nigdy nie miała na to ochoty. A jednak jak przez mgłę pamiętała czasami obserwowanie jak pierwsze promienie słońca wyłaniają się znad horyzontu.

Mimowolnie jej dłoń powędrowała na dekolt, gdzie ukryty pod bluzką spoczywał naszyjnik, który nosiła codziennie, bez względu na wszystko. Był to lazuryt w kształcie łzy zawieszony na prostym, czarnym sznurku. Nie wiedziała skąd się u niej wziął. Czasem miała wrażenie, że zawsze go miała, innym razem jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że ktoś go jej sprezentował. Niestety twarz ofiarodawcy, choć zawsze obecna we wspomnieniach, była dziwnie zamazana. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że na samą myśl o zdjęciu kamienia z szyi przeszywały ją ciarki. Co z kolei sprawiało, że bardzo chciała przypomnieć sobie kto podarował jej ten niezwykły prezent. I czemu na sam widok naszyjnika czuła wszechogarniającą miłość…

Muskularne ramiona objęły ją znienacka w pasie. Została przyciągnięta do szerokiego torsu i z jej ust wymknął się cichy chichot. Natychmiast puściła kamień i odstawiła kubek na blat kuchenny.

- Witaj, Will. – powiedziała cicho, przykrywając jego dłonie swoimi. Uwielbiała jego ręce, takie silne i zapewniające bezpieczeństwo.

William Mallory, jej mąż od ponad…od kilkunastu lat był wysokim, szczupłym blondynem o szarych oczach, w których odbijały się wszystkie jego emocje. Miał wydatne kości policzkowe, całkiem spory nos, usta ani cienkie ani pełne, a jego podbródek porastał wieczny, kilkudniowy zarost. Włosy nosił krótko ścięte, schludnie zaczesane do tyłu co pasowało do służbowych garniturów, które z ciężkim sercem wkładał do pracy. Nie lubił oficjalnego stylu, ale jako zastępca prokuratora generalnego był zmuszony wyglądać odpowiednio, sprawiając jej tym samym ogromną radość. Uwielbiała go w garniturze.

- Dzień dobry, Jenny. – mruknął całując ją w ramię. Krótkie, rudoblond włoski na jego podbródku łaskotały ją jak co rano, ale Jennifer nigdy nic nie mówiła. Szczerze powiedziawszy nawet nie potrafiła go sobie wyobrazić bez tego zarostu. Czasem miała nawet wrażenie, że kiedyś nosił dłuższy... Ale pewnie tylko jej się wydawało. – Dobrze spałaś?

- Jak zwykle. – odparła z uśmiechem, ani na moment nie odrywając spojrzenia od pięknego widoku za oknem.

- Dean już wstał? – spytał nagle Will, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

- Żartujesz sobie? – prychnęła w odpowiedzi, choć uśmiech ani na moment nie zniknął z jej ust, gdy wspomniał o ich synu. – Jest nastolatkiem, a ty wymagasz, żeby był na nogach godzinę przed początkiem szkoły? Czasem mam wrażenie, że jesteś ojcem od kilku dni, a nie od kilkunastu lat!

- Od tego mam ciebie. – przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie, a ona zachichotała i obróciła się w jego ramionach i pocałowała go czule. Pachniał dezodorantem, wodą kolońską, którą kupiła mu na święta i samym sobą. Wszystkie te zapachy były znajome i kojarzyły jej się z domem. A jednak czasem miała wrażenie, że czegoś brakowało w jej z pozoru idealnym życiu. Na szczęście wrażenie to zaraz znikało, a ona szybko o nim zapominała.

- Mhm. Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? – mruknęła, patrząc na niego z miłością. Nie było nikogo kogo by kochała bardziej niż Willa.

- Nie wiem. – roześmiał się mężczyzna, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie. Schylił się by ją pocałować i przez ładne kilka minut nie mówili nic, z powodów dość oczywistych.

To ona odsunęła się pierwsza.

- Spóźnisz się – wypomniała mu z uśmiechem, z przyzwyczajenia prostując mu krawat i poprawiając klapy marynarki. – Znowu.

- Piętnaście minut nikogo nie zbawi. – William wesoło wzruszył ramionami. Jenny uniosła z powątpiewaniem brew.

- Stary Spencer też tak myśli? – spytała, a on skrzywił się w odpowiedzi. Wspomnienie szefa, prokuratora generalnego Storybrooke zawsze wywoływało u niego taką reakcję. – Jeśli tak bardzo nie lubisz dla niego pracować chyba będziesz musiał wystartować w następnych wyborach, pokonać go i zająć jego miejsce.

Nie pamiętała który raz mu to mówiła. Od zawsze uważała, że sprawdziłby się na tej pozycji znacznie lepiej niż Albert Spencer, który zdawał się nie widzieć nic oprócz własnych finansów i pozycji społecznej. William z kolei był prawnikiem z powołania, naprawdę kochał to co robił i chciał pomagać ludziom. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał odwagi wystartować w publicznej kampanii, a jej zapewnienia, że z pewnością zawojowałby mieszkańców Storybrooke bez problemu jakoś go nie przekonywały.

- Jenny… - westchnął mężczyzna, oddając tym idealnie swoje zdanie na ten temat.

- Naprawdę nie wiem czemu tak się wzbraniasz. – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą Jennifer, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. – Byłbyś świetnym prokuratorem generalnym. Tysiąc razy lepszym od Spencera.

- Mówisz tak, bo jesteś moją żoną. – oskarżył ją lekko, wesoło. Roześmiała się.

- Wmawiaj to sobie. – odparła z uśmiechem, stając na palcach, by go pocałować. – Idę dziś na zakupy, potrzebujemy czegoś?

- Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. – Will zamyślił się na moment. – Chociaż wiesz, papier toaletowy się kończy.

- Okay, zaraz dopiszę do listy zakupów. – przytaknęła wesoło. – Coś jeszcze?

- Cóż, moja piękna żona mogłaby pomyśleć o upieczeniu ciasta drożdżowego. – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, a wyglądał przy tym tak uroczo, że Jenny od razu wiedziała iż przychyli się do jego prośby. - W wolnej chwili, oczywiście.

- Oczywiście. – odparła z nutką sarkazmu. – Ale masz szczęście, akurat znajdę dziś trochę czasu, jak tylko wrócę z lunchu z Joy.

- A racja, spotykacie się dziś! – przypomniał sobie Will. Trzy dni wcześniej powiedziała mu o planowanym spotkaniu ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Joy Terrance. – Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

- Zrobi się. – roześmiała się Jennifer. Przez przypadek jej spojrzenie padło na zegar na ścianie, który zaraz wskazała Willowi. – Chyba czas już na ciebie.

- Nie, jeszcze nie. – mówiąc to brzmiał jak dzieciak, ale w jej oczach nie było nic bardziej uroczego. Zachichotała.

- Idź już. – powiedziała, lekko całując męża. Te słowa z jakiegoś powodu wypełniły jej serce smutkiem, którego nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć i który zniknął tak samo szybko jak się pojawił.

Will westchnął cierpiętniczo i musnąwszy wargami czubek jej nosa, wypuścił ją z objęć. Z krzesła przy wyspie kuchennej zabrał swoją aktówkę i skierował się do drzwi.

- Kocham cię! – rzucił przez ramię, nim przekroczył próg, a ona odwdzięczyła się tymi samymi słowami, które z pewnością usłyszał nim zamknęły się za nim drzwi wyjściowe.

Dom na powrót wypełniła cisza przerywana tylko miarowym tykaniem zegara na ścianie. Zbliżało się wpół do ósmej i Will miał jeszcze szansę na pojawienie się w pracy na czas, choć niewielką. Dean z kolei wprost nie mógł zdążyć do szkoły, szczególnie że jeszcze nawet nie zwlekł się z łóżka. Należało go więc obudzić, a to wcale jej się nie uśmiechało. Zawsze był śpiochem, a wyrywanie go ze snu uważała za brutalne i okrutne.

Musiała to jednak zrobić, westchnęła więc, odstawiła kubek po kawie swojej i Willa na blat i udała się na piętro, gdzie w swojej sypialni chrapał donośnie piętnastolatek. Chwilę stała przed obklejonymi plakatami drzwiami nasłuchując z błogim uśmiechem. W takich chwilach mogła wyobrazić sobie, że dalej był małym chłopcem, którego mogłaby obudzić pocałunkiem w czoło i który rzuciłby jej się na szyję przed wyjściem do szkoły. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać się przed tą nieszkodliwą fantazją. Napawała się nią przez parę sekund i dopiero potem zapukała.

- Dean? – zawołała nie bez wahania. Chłopak nie lubił naruszania prywatności, dlatego nie odważyła się wejść do jego sypialni bez pozwolenia. Tylko by go tym zirytowała. – Czas wstawać!

Z drugiej strony drzwi odpowiedział jej tylko niezrozumiały bełkot stłumiony przez poduszkę. Wywróciła oczami i ponowiła pukanie.

- Spóźnisz się do szkoły!

Tym razem bełkotowi towarzyszył szelest pościeli i głośny huk ciała spadającego z niewielkiej wysokości. Może Jennifer byłaby zaniepokojona, gdyby nie wiedziała, że tak Dean co rano wstawał z łóżka. Ponownie zawołała jego imię.

- Odwal się! – dobiegło z drugiej strony drzwi, a potem nastąpił ciąg inwektyw, gdy chłopak szukał na podłodze czystego ubrania, którego z całą pewnością nie mógł tam znaleźć. Jennifer od miesięcy świerzbiły ręce, by pewnego dnia wtargnąć do środka i doprowadzić pokój Deana do względnego porządku. Powstrzymywała się jednak przez wzgląd na prywatność syna. Z tego samego powodu wycofała się teraz z korytarza i wróciła na dół.

Właśnie kończyła rozładowywać zmywarkę po nocnym myciu naczyń, gdy na schodach zadudniły kroki nastolatka. Zerknęła przez ramię i w drzwiach mignęła jej ciemna czupryna jej syna.

- Dean! A śniadanie? Jako twoja matka… – zawołała za nim, chwytając z blatu kuchennego papierową torbę z lunchem jaki dla niego zrobiła i prawie biegnąc do przedpokoju tylko po to by ledwo uniknąć zderzenia z drzwiami, które zatrzaśnięto jej przed nosem. A jednak nim się zamknęły zdążyła usłyszeć ostatnie słowa chłopaka.

- Nie jesteś moją matką!

Przez sekundę nie wiedziała co robić. Czy biec za nim, czy też może zostać w domu? W końcu wybrała to drugie, głównie dlatego, że i tak nie mogła się ruszyć z miejsca. Słowa Deana huczały jej w głowie. Najbardziej bolało ją to, że powiedział prawdę. Już nie wiedziała co robić z tym chłopakiem.

Nie był jej biologicznym synem. Nie zmieniało to oczywiście faktu, że bardzo go kochała, ale w jego oczach całkowicie ją dyskredytowało. Nie ona go urodziła. Zrobiła to kobieta, którą Will spotkał jeszcze zanim się poznali i z którą spędził zaledwie kilka nocy. Ale to wystarczyło, by powstał największy cud na świecie, maleńki chłopczyk o imieniu Dean. Kiedy miał dziesięć miesięcy jego matka, Molly niespodziewanie zmarła zmuszając opiekę społeczną do odnalezienia nieświadomego niczego ojca. W ten oto sposób chłopczyk trafił do Williama i Jennifer, która poślubiła go zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej.

Z dnia na dzień Jen stała się czyjąś mamą. Los bezbronnej istoty zależał tylko od niej i świadomość tego z początku ją przerażała. A potem spojrzała w szare oczy niemowlęcia, identyczne jak jej ukochanego męża i już wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, by otoczyć go ciepłem i miłością. Przez czternaście lat jej się udawało (a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało), aż do dnia, kiedy Will postanowił wyznać Deanowi prawdę.

To był najgorszy dzień w jej życiu. Jedna rozmowa zmieniła diametralnie jej życie i sprawiła, że bezpowrotnie straciła ukochanego syna. Dean bardzo ciężko przeżył informacje. Ojcu wybaczył, Jen przestał zauważać. Skończyło się nazywanie ją „mamą", teraz mówił jej tylko po imieniu, choć Will prosił go, by tego nie robił. Nie słuchał jej, nie szanował. Uciekał ze szkoły żeby szlajać się z kumplami po starych kopalniach i podejrzewała, że pił, ale nie mogła mu tego w żaden sposób udowodnić.

Zniknął ten mały, uroczy chłopczyk o niewinnych błękitnych oczach i pulchnych policzkach, który czasem zakradał się do pokoju jej i Willa tylko po to by zasnąć między nimi w łóżku. Na jego miejsce pojawił się wiecznie wściekły nastolatek. I choć Jen szukała w nim swojego małego synka, zaczynała już tracić nadzieję.

Niespodziewanie rozdzwonił się telefon i Jennifer musiała porzucić swoje ponure rozmyślania, by podnieść słuchawkę i skupić się na rozmowie.

- Witaj Jen, lunch aktualny? – rozległ się radosny głos Joy Terrance, najmilszej i najbardziej pozytywnej osoby w całym Storybrooke. Jennifer miała niewyobrażalne szczęście mogąc nazwać ją przyjaciółką.

- Cześć Joy – westchnęła do telefonu, usilnie próbując zapanować nad swoim nastrojem, by nie zdołować swojej rozmówczyni. Nie to, żeby to było możliwe. Joy zawsze miała świetny humor.

- Coś się stało? – przyjaciółka od razu wyczuła w jej głosie zmartwienie, bez względu na to jak bardzo Jen próbowała ukryć swoje obecne usposobienie.

- A, to co zwykle. – choć Joy nie mogła jej zobaczyć, kobieta machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Jak inaczej mogła określić swoje problemy? Nie pamiętała już od kiedy tkwiła w tym samym konflikcie ze swoim synem i nie potrafiła tego zakończyć.

- Dean. Oczywiście. – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała jej rozmówczyni. – Co znowu wymyślił?

- Nic nowego. – odparła ze znużeniem. Była to prawda. Z Deanem zawsze chodziło o to samo. W wymyślaniu sposobów na okazanie swojego buntu też nie był zbyt kreatywny. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że te same argumenty wypowiadane tym samym tonem sprawiały jej coraz to nowy ból. - Nie wiem czy dziś trafi do szkoły.

- Powinnaś powiedzieć Willowi. – poradziła z troską Joy. Jennifer nie potrafiła powstrzymać pełnego goryczy prychnięcia.

- Sądzisz, że nie mówiłam? Will wie, próbował rozmawiać z Deanem, ale bezskutecznie. – westchnęła Jen.

- Byliście z nim u Archiego?

- Byliśmy umówieni, ale Dean się nie pojawił. – wyznała Jennifer. - Archie twierdzi, że to po prostu bunt młodzieńczy, że trzeba być cierpliwym, ale ja już nie mogę.

- Hej, nie możesz się poddawać! – zaprotestowała żywo Joy - Przecież to twój syn, kocha cię.

- Jak sam mi powtarza, wcale nie jest moim synem. – mruknęła z goryczą Jen. Serce bolało ją, gdy wymawiała te słowa, ale wiedziała, że musiały zostać wypowiedziane.

- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – zdziwiła się jej przyjaciółka, która przecież znała ją lepiej niż inni, z wyjątkiem może Willa. Jen mogła bez problemu wyobrazić sobie niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy Joy. - Nie wydaje mi się.

- Joy… - jęknęła.

- Dobra, już cię nie męczę. – poddała się kobieta po drugiej stronie linii telefonicznej. – Ale masz mi dziś wszystko opowiedzieć podczas lunchu. Spotykamy się „U Babuni" o trzynastej, tak?

- Dokładnie. – przytaknęła Jennifer. – Trzymaj się Joy i do zobaczenia.

Z ulgą odłożyła telefon na miejsce. Choć uwielbiała Joy, rozmowa na ten temat wyczerpywała ją emocjonalnie. No i nie chciała monopolizować konwersacji, jej przyjaciółka miała swoje problemy, o których nie lubiła mówić. Jen od lat próbowała z niej wyciągnąć szczegóły jej małżeństwa, ale Joy jak się uparła to potrafiła milczeć aż po grób.

Jennifer z westchnieniem opadła na pobliskie krzesło. Była dopiero ósma, a ona już miała dość tego dnia. Zepsuł się w momencie, gdy Will wyszedł do pracy. Czasem marzyła o tym, by rzucił prokuraturę i został z nią na całe dnie. Bez niego u boku czuła się przeraźliwie samotna i nie mogła nic innego jak tylko czekać na jego powrót. Bardzo go kochała, najbardziej na świecie.

Miejski zegar posępnie wskazał godzinę ósmą piętnaście i wszystko się zmieniło.

_- Nadchodzi. – szepnęła kobieta, ściskając parapet z taką siłą, że aż pobielały jej kłykcie. Na horyzoncie piętrzyły się fioletowe chmury, które co chwilę przecinały błyskawice. Nadchodziła klątwa Złej Królowej, a oni nie mogli zrobić zupełnie nic by temu zapobiec. Ich ostatnia nadzieja umarła, gdy nawet Pani Jeziora z Avalonu przyznała, że nie potrafi powstrzymać tak czarnej magii. Pierwszy raz w życiu byli bezbronni._

_- Wszystko będzie dobrze, moja miła. – jej mąż położył jej dłonie na ramionach i uścisnął, próbując dodać jej w ten sposób otuchy. Nie podziałało._

_- Boję się. – wyznała, spuszczając wzrok. Wiedziała, że nie powinna się tak czuć. Była królową i lud oczekiwał od niej odwagi i wsparcia w chwili zagrożenia. Ona jednak potrafiła myśleć tylko o tym, że oto na jej oczach kończył się świat jaki znała. Co miało nadejść, nie wiedział nikt._

_- Posłuchaj mnie – powiedział z determinacją, mocno ściskając jej ramiona i obracając ją w swoją stronę, by móc spojrzeć w jej oczy. Jego własne błyszczały determinacją. – Cokolwiek się stanie, nie zdoła nas zniszczyć._

_- Panie mój…_

_- Nie, najmilsza. – uciął jej stanowczo mężczyzna. – Musisz w to uwierzyć, tak jak i ja w to wierzę. Musisz, bo jeśli nie uwierzysz to jakbyśmy już przegrali. _

_- A czy nie tak właśnie jest? – spytała nieco histerycznie, chwytając jego przedramiona niczym ostatnią deskę ratunku. Nie wiedziała co chciała osiągnąć tą reakcją. Nic już nie wiedziała. – Osiągnęła wszystko czego chciała! Czy to nie przegrana?!_

_- Nie! – mężczyzna podniósł głos, co nie zdarzało mu się często. - Nieważnie co się z nami stanie, za dwadzieścia osiem lat przybędzie Wybawicielka i rządy Złej Królowej dobiegną końca. A wtedy nikt i nic nie powstrzyma nas przed osiągnięciem naszego Szczęśliwego Zakończenia._

_- Ona… - szepnęła kładąc dłoń na jego piersi, gdzie pod tuniką i lekką kolczugą biło głośno jego serce. Jej mąż przytaknął, a w jego oczach błysnął żal. Wiedziała, że wolałby być u boku innej kobiety w tej strasznej chwili i rozumiała to. Jej myśli także zaprzątał inny._

_- On… - to jej mąż wspomniał mężczyznę, którego kochała, a który zawisł pomiędzy nimi niczym niedokończona sprawa. Kobieta jednak była mu wdzięczna za to, że nie wspomniał imienia jej ukochanego. Tego by nie zniosła. - Są tam gdzieś…_

_- Bezpieczni. – zakończyła za niego kobieta. Uśmiechnął się._

_- Oczywiście, że tak. – odparł cicho. – Niedługo znów ich zobaczymy._

_Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze moment i chmura ogarnęła zewnętrzne mury zamku. W komnacie zrobiło się ciemno i królowa zadrżała._

_- Kocham cię. – szepnęła, patrząc prosto w oczy męża. Choć inny człowiek źle by to zrozumiał, on jednak pojął od razu o co jej chodziło. – Bez względu na wszystko, zawsze będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem._

_- A ty moim. – na ustach mężczyzny zadrgał cień uśmiechu. Zamknęła oczy i przysunęła się bliżej niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Otoczyło ją ciepło jego ciała i na moment zapomniała o tym gdzie się znajduje. Przez sekundę lub dwie wyobraziła sobie innego mężczyznę w miejsce męża. Mężczyznę, którego kochała całym sercem._

_A potem nadeszła klątwa._


	2. Koniec i początek

**Dla B i pozostałych 14 osób, które przeczytały Prolog i dały mi nadzieję, że to opowiadanie ma jakieś szanse. **

Nie obiecuję regularnych rozdziałów, mogę tylko powiedzieć, że od dzieciństwa kocham postaci, o których będę pisać i nie zamierzam ich porzucać. **Zwierciadło Czasu** skończę, ale kiedy niestety nie wiem. Na razie OUAT trzyma mnie mocno, a do kompletu dochodzą zajęcia z Literatury Angielskiej

A teraz coś dla was. Oto jak ja wyobrażam sobie naszych ulubieńców. A że to już żadna tajemnica mogę spokojnie nazwać ich po imieniu.

Jennifer Mallory/Guinevere - Rachelle Lefevre

William Mallory/Artur - Noah Huntley

Dean Mallory/Mordred - Alexander Vlahos

Reszta twarzy w kolejnych rozdziałach, albo na życzenie na PM.

PS. W prologu pojawiła się jeszcze jedna scena na samym końcu. Nie krępujcie się. Bardzo chętnie usłyszę co na jej temat sądzicie

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday...<em>

_All my troubles seemed so far away;_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay._

**Yesterday, The Beatles**

Przez chwilę trwała w bezruchu. Potem kolana ugięły się pod nią i upadła na zimne kafelki. Chłód na moment ją otrzeźwił, ale była to ulga chwilowa. Wspomnienia zalały ją niczym tsunami i Jennifer natychmiast w nich utonęła. W jej głowie dwa życia zlewały się w jedno powodując niewyobrażalny ból głowy. Nie żałowała tego jednak. W jednej chwili pamiętała wszystko co pozostawało ukryte przed jej wzrokiem przez ostatnie dwadzieścia osiem lat. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna wiedziała dokładnie kim była i jak znalazła się w tym dziwnym miejscu, tak daleko od domu.

- Guinevere… - własne imię, a jednak dziwnie smakowało na jej języku. Zdawało się obce, całkiem jakby należało do całkiem innej osoby, dawno, dawno temu – Guinevere…

_Płonący w kominku ogień rzucał długie, migoczące cienie na ściany biblioteki. Ciszę przerywał tylko odgłos przewracanych kartek i trzask polan w palenisku. Za oknami zapadł już zmrok i królewska para cieszyła się spokojnym wieczorem przed udaniem się na spoczynek._

_- Wasza Wysokość! – gdyby nie przerażony ton i strach w oczach pazia, Artur pewnie zrugałby go srodze za nieuzasadnione, a co więcej nagłe wtargnięcie do prywatnej, królewskiej biblioteki. Wystarczyło jednak jedno krótkie spojrzenie na struchlałego podrostka w karmazynowej liberii, by całkiem zapomniał o gniewie, Guinevere mogła odczytać to z jego oczu._

_- Co się stało, chłopcze? – odezwała się w celu przerwania nieprzyjemnej ciszy. Wstała ze swojego miejsca na szerokim parapecie i poprawiając suknię dołączyła do męża przy kominku._

_- Po…posłaniec od Ich Wysokości, Królowej Śnieżki i Króla Jamesa. – wydyszał z trudem chłopiec, czerwony na twarzy z wysiłku. Musiał przebiec całą drogę z dziedzińca, by jak najszybciej przekazać im tę wiadomość._

_Guinevere i Artur wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Nie dalej jak kilka miesięcy wcześniej otrzymali wieści o przygotowaniach do królewskiego ślubu na południu i natychmiast wysłali młodej parze najszczersze życzenia razem z prezentem ślubnym. Nie spodziewali się usłyszeć od swoich sąsiadów tak szybko, chyba że w jakieś ważnej i strasznej sprawie._

_- Proś go! – rozkazał od razu Artur, nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Proś natychmiast!_

_- I zadbaj, by przyniesiono tu coś do jedzenia i picia dla naszego gościa. – dorzuciła królowa, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu męża, by z jego bliskości czerpać siłę, a zarazem dodać mu otuchy._

_Chłopiec przytaknął pospiesznie i zaraz zniknął pozostawiając królewską parę samą. Guinevere elegancko zajęła miejsce na fotelu naprzeciw Artura i przez moment zajmowała się układaniem swojej spódnicy, co pozwoliło jej zebrać myśli. Dopiero potem spojrzała na męża._

_- Coś się wydarzyło. – stwierdził Artur posępnie. Blask płomieni igrał w jego jasnych włosach w postaci rudych refleksów. Usta miał mocno zaciśnięte. – Coś złego._

_- Myślisz, że Zła Królowa… - Guinevere nie dokończyła. Opowieści o okrucieństwie monarchini dotarły i do Camelotu i sama myśl o tej strasznej kobiecie posłała ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa młodej władczyni._

_- To możliwe. – Artur przytaknął z zamyśleniem. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło służących, którzy na stoliku tuż obok przygotowali prawdziwą ucztę dla zdrożonego wędrowca._

_- Camelot pomoże Śnieżce i jej mężowi. – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Guinevere. Zbyt dobrze znała swego małżonka, by wątpić w jego decyzję._

_Nie zdążył się odezwać, bo oto do biblioteki wkroczył posłaniec, młody mężczyzna o strudzonym obliczu, odziany w strój podróżny pokryty kurzem i piachem. Skłonił się nisko przed królewską parą, zamiatając podłogę kapeluszem i z wdzięcznością przyjął puchar z winem przyniesiony przez sługę i wychylając go jednym łykiem._

_- Ich Królewskie Wysokości, miłościwie nam panujący Śnieżka i James, pozdrawiają Was, Panie i Waszą szlachetną małżonkę. – przemówił w końcu, głosem donośnym i miłym dla ucha. – Niestety wieści, jakimi muszą się z Waszą Wysokością podzielić nie są sprzyjające…_

_I opowiedział im o klątwie Złej Królowej, o straszliwym zagrożeniu nadchodzącym z zachodu. A kiedy skończył prośbą o pomoc w znalezieniu ratunku i wyraził żal za to, że cała kraina cierpi z powodu jego pani, w bibliotece zapadła grobowa cisza. Podczas jego przemowy ogień przygasł i komnata pogrążyła się w ciemności pasującej do nastroju. Guinevere zadrżała z zimna i strachu._

_- Podziękuj Ich Wysokościom… - powiedział wreszcie Artur, a w jego głosie słychać było takie zmęczenie, że królowa aż straciła dech. Zaraz jednak się opanował i w mgnieniu oka znów przybrał królewską postawę. Patrząc na jego proste plecy i dumnie uniesioną głowę łatwo było uwierzyć, że podoła wszystkiemu co rzuci na niego los. – I przekaż im, iż uczynimy wszystko by zatrzymać klątwę i uratować Zaczarowany Las. Klnę się na honor, że nie spocznę póki pokój nie zapanuje na powrót w całym królestwie._

Otwierane z impetem drzwi uderzyły o framugę, ale kobieta nie miała siły by podnieść się z podłogi i sprawdzić kto wtargnął do jej domu. Wciśnięta w kąt mogła tylko mocniej przycisnąć się do ściany i zakryć uszy dłońmi próbując wytłumić wszelkie bodźce zewnętrzne. Mocno zacisnęła powieki. Nowe-stare wspomnienia wirowały w jej głowie, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę i doprowadzając ją do obłędu.

Nie słyszała kroków. Nie widziała jak mężczyzna wchodzi do kuchni, lecz on zauważył ją od razu i z miejsca rzucił się do niej na podłogę. Kucnął przed nią i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Ciepło jego ciała wybudziło ją z apatii. Otworzyła oczy i napotkała jego spojrzenie.

- Ginny… - szepnął z nabożną czcią, odgarniając jej zbłąkany kosmyk za ucho. Opuszki jego palców były stwardniałe i teraz kobieta wiedziała już dlaczego. Od czyszczenia garów i sprzątania, gdy był dzieckiem, od miecza, kiedy stał się rycerzem, a potem królem. Pamiętała to wszystko, choć zaledwie pół godziny wcześniej nie miała o niczym pojęcia. – Ginny…

- Artur…

Spojrzała na niego i po raz pierwszy ujrzała go w innym świetle. Z pozoru nie zmienił się wcale. Ta sama twarz, te same włosy, te same oczy. A jednak na pierwszy rzut oka można było odróżnić Willa Mallory'ego od Artura Pendragona. Gdzie pierwszy był niepewny, drugi świetnie znał swoją wartość i był dumny ze wszystkich swoich czynów. Zniknął zwykły prawnik z przedmieścia. Na jego miejscu stał prawdziwy król, monarcha o którym pisano pieśni. Żywa legenda.

- Artur… - szepnęła, a w jej oczach ukazały się łzy. I nim się spostrzegła już rzuciła mu się na szyję, śmiejąc się i płacząc jednocześnie. – Artur!

Padli oboje na ziemię, on pierwszy, ona na niego i choć podłoga była nieznośnie zimna długo na niej leżeli zanosząc się śmiechem tak głośnym i nieprzerwanym, że aż bolesnym. Tak szczęśliwi nie byli od długich dwudziestu ośmiu lat.

- Udało jej się. – szepnęła z bezbrzeżną radością Ginny, wtulając się w ciepły tors Artura, gdzie pod koszulą biło mocno jego serce. Teraz już wiedziała jak ogromne znaczenie miał przyjazd Emmy Swan, nowej pani szeryf do Storybrooke i nigdy jeszcze nie była za nic tak wdzięczna jak za ten fakt. – Naprawdę jej się udało.

- Dziwi cię to, moja miła Ginny? – spytał z uśmiechem Artur, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem i miłością. – Jest w końcu córką Śnieżki i jej Księcia. Jeśli ktoś mógł nas uratować to tylko Dziecko Prawdziwej Miłości.

- Ale po tym co powiedziała nam Pani Jeziora… - kobieta zawahała się, nie wiedząc czy powinna kontynuować. Przełknęła ślinę. – Nie wiedziałam czy jest sens mieć nadzieję.

_Białe opary wzbijały się ponad spokojną taflą wody, kryjąc przed oczami śmiertelnych legendarną wyspę znajdującą się na środku jeziora. Przybrzeżne szuwary kołysały się, poruszane wiatrem, który zdawał się wiać tylko dla nich. _

_Guinevere nigdy nie widziała drugiego takiego miejsca jak jezioro Avalon. Było coś mistycznego i tajemniczego w tej nieruchomej tafli ciągnącej się aż po horyzont. Pięknego. Wiedziała jednak, że w oczach jej męża wszystko wyglądało inaczej._

_- Arturze… - odezwała się cicho, ale urwała, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć._

_- Czuję się dobrze Ginny. – odparł król, nie spuszczając wzroku z jeziora. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnęła lekko, oferując swoje wsparcie._

_Za ich plecami zarżał nerwowo gniadosz Artura przywiązany do drzewa obok jej własnej, izabelowatej klaczy. Oprócz nich i koni nie było w pobliżu nikogo._

_- Iść z tobą? – spytała z wahaniem. Nie miała pojęcia jak przyjmie tę propozycję. Artur pokręcił z rozmysłem głową._

_- Muszę to zrobić sam. – stwierdził posępnie, po czym ruszył do przodu. Powoli, krok za krokiem zbliżył się do jeziora i wszedł do wody po kolana. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Potem coś na kształt dreszczu przebiegło przez taflę i ich oczom ukazała się ta, dla której tu przyjechali._

_Pani Jeziora szła ku nim po wodzie, a nie było na ziemi istoty piękniejszej niż ona, Guinevere przyznała to z zazdrością. Uroda jej zdawała się wręcz nieziemska, wskazując od razu na magiczne pochodzenie tej niezwykłej istoty. Miała długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy sięgające ud i kremową skórę bez żadnej skazy. Jej rysy były delikatne i niewinne, choć jednocześnie biła z nich jakaś nieopisana siła. Zdawała się jaśnieć wewnętrznym światłem, kiedy tak szła po jeziorze, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do Artura_

_- Witaj mój panie. – odezwała się ze smutnym uśmiechem, który nie sięgnął jej spojrzenia. Jej oczy miały ten sam kolor co woda i wpatrywały się wyłącznie w monarchę. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?_

_- Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, o Pani. – odparł Artur, przyglądając się jej tak samo jak ona przyglądała się jemu. Z taką samą tęsknotą. – Niebezpieczeństwo wisi nad całym Zaczarowanym Lasem._

_- Ach tak, słyszałam o klątwie Złej Królowej. – westchnęła wróżka, a wyraz jej twarzy powiedział Guinevere wszystko co wiedzieć powinna, a nawet więcej. – Niestety, moja moc nie sięga do królestw na południu. Nie mogę nic zrobić._

_- Więc nie ma ratunku? – spytała z rozpaczą królowa, załamując ręce. To zwróciło uwagę Pani Jeziora, która spojrzała na nią bystro. Spotkały się spojrzenia kobiet, które kochały tego samego mężczyznę, choć inną miłością_

_- Jeśli jest to ja nie znam sposobu, wasza wysokość. – odparła wróżka. – Ale to nie znaczy, że takowy nie istnieje. Magia to niezwykła dziedzina i nie ma na tym świecie istoty, która poznałaby wszystkie jej sekrety._

_- Pani, czy myślisz, że jeśli będziemy szukać… - Artur urwał w pół zdania. Pani Jeziora przytaknęła powoli, lecz nie powiedziała nic. Patrzyła tylko na króla z melancholią tak ogromną, że Guinevere nie potrafiła być tego światkiem. Odwróciła się i ruszyła do koni, pozwalając zapatrzonej w siebie parze na chwilę samotności. Ona jedna wiedziała aż zbyt dobrze, jak bardzo jej potrzebowali._

- Guinevere… - zaczął Artur, a ona zareagowała natychmiast. Nim się zorientował już zrywała się z ziemi i otrzepywała ubranie z nieistniejącego kurzu. Jej dłoń machinalnie powędrowała do naszyjnika, którego znaczenie teraz już znała. Na moment zabrakło jej powietrza.

- Proszę cię, mów mi Gwen. – poprosiła zduszonym głosem, rozpaczliwie chwytając się lazurytu, jakby to była ostatnia deska ratunku. W głowie dalej słyszała głos swojego rycerza, gdy z miłością wypowiadał jej imię. - Guinevere to…

- Rozumiem. – odparł natychmiast Artur, także wstając. W jego oczach odczytała, że mówił prawdę. Zawsze czytał w niej jak w otwartej księdze. - Wybacz mi.

- To nic. – zmusiła się do uśmiechu, którego fałsz przejrzał od razu. Ujął ją za ramiona i zmusił do napotkania jego spojrzenia.

- Znajdziemy go. – powiedział z taką pewnością, że prawie mu uwierzyła. – Znajdziemy ich oboje. W tym świecie nikt i nic nie powstrzyma nas przed życiem długo i szczęśliwie.

Emocje wezbrały w niej i nie potrafiła się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem mu się na szyję. I choć ostatni raz była w jego ramionach zaledwie godzinę wcześniej, teraz czuła się w nich inaczej. Zniknęła romantyczna miłość, którą czuła do niego pod wpływem klątwy, zniknęło pożądanie. Pozostało przywiązanie, przyjaźń. To samo co czuła do niego dawno, dawno temu w Camelocie. Wiedziała, że on czuł to samo.

Nagle, niczym fala zalało ją straszliwe poczucie, że zapomniała o czymś bardzo ważnym. Twarz młodego mężczyzny stanęła jej przed oczami i Gwen aż zadrżała, kiedy dotarła do niej cała prawda.

- Dean… - szepnęła z bólem. Dean, jej Dean, jej syn…jej dziecko… Niebieskie oczy małego chłopca, który niegdyś nazywał ja mamą zniknęły pozostawiając na swoim miejscu wściekłe spojrzenie młodego rycerza. W uszach wciąż dudniły jej oskarżenia wypowiadane głosem pełnym goryczy.

Dean…nie, Mordred. Jego imię brzmiało Mordred i był synem czarodziejki Morgany, wychowanym tylko po to by przynieść zgubę na dwór króla Artura, swojego ojca. A jednak na myśl o nim jej serce wypełnił nie żal, lecz matczyna miłość, tak gorąca, że kobieta aż się zachłystnęła. Jak mogła tak bardzo kochać człowieka, który sprowadził na nią tyle bólu?

- Musimy go znaleźć. – zarządził tymczasem Artur, nieświadom jej reakcji. A Gwen natychmiast zrozumiała, że takie wyjście może nie być najlepszym. Mimo minionych lat pamiętała jak traktował ją Mordred przed nadejściem klątwy. To, połączone z niechęcią Deana nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

- Nie sądzę, by chciał mnie widzieć. – szepnęła, a Artur spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Zbyt późno i do niego dotarło w jak przykrej sytuacji znaleźli się we trójkę.

- Na razie najważniejsze jest byśmy dotarli do niego nim zrobi coś głupiego. – odezwał się po chwili, puszczając ją i odsuwając się nieco, by dać jej przestrzeń. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że włosy miał w nieładzie, marynarkę rozpiętą, a jego krawat gdzieś się zapodział, zapewne gdy pędził do niej przez miasto. – Kto wie co mu przyjdzie do głowy.

Zgodziła się z nim bezgłośnie. Nie można było przewidzieć co zrobi Mordred, żadne z nich nigdy do końca go nie rozumiało. Z Deanem było znacznie prościej, bo i też nie dzieliło ich tyle konfliktów. Dean nie pamiętał swojej matki, Mordred swoją i jej pełne jadu słowa aż nazbyt dobrze. Dean był zwykłym chłopcem, Mordred bronią szkoloną od najmłodszych lat, by pewnego dnia przynieść zagładę szlachetnego królestwa.

A jednak Gwen nie potrafiła tak o nim myśleć. Przed oczami cały czas miała małego chłopca, któremu wycierała nos i którego pokiereszowane kolana opatrywała. Z którym siedziała, gdy gorączkował i któremu śpiewała, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć. Racjonalnie rozumując żadna z tych rzeczy nigdy się nie wydarzyła, wszystko to były sztuczne wspomnienia stworzone przez klątwę, lecz Gwen nie potrafiła się ich pozbyć.

- Chodźmy więc. – zadecydowała rezolutnie. – Im szybciej go znajdziemy tym lepiej. Wydaje mi się też, że możemy się przydać w mieście, ludzie będą zdezorientowani, teraz kiedy klątwa jest złamana.

Artur spojrzał na nią z dumą i zrozumiała, że na powrót ujrzał w niej królową, którą kiedyś była, tak straszliwie dawno temu.

_- Moi wierni rycerze! – głos Artura poniósł się po komnacie i wszystkie rozmowy natychmiast ucichły. Oczy zebranych zwróciły się na monarchę i Guinevere poświęciła chwilę na przyjrzenie się twarzom najznamienitszych wojowników w królestwie, gdy tak zasiadali przy legendarnym Okrągłym Stole w głównej Sali Camelotu._

_Byli to najmężniejsi i najsilniejsi rycerze jakich widział świat. Każdy dokonywał już w swym życiu wspaniałych czynów, które złotymi zgłoskami zapisały jego imię na kartach historii. Każdy walczył i zwyciężał w imię jej męża. Każdy się poświęcał dla sprawy._

_- Oto czeka was najważniejsza przygoda w historii Okrągłego Stołu. – mówił dalej Artur, a oni słuchali, zapatrzeni w niego jak w obrazek. Powoli Guinevere potoczyła po nich wzrokiem._

_Po prawicy jej męża zasiadał sir Gawain, jego ulubiony siostrzeniec. Patrząc na młodego, bo dopiero dwudziestoczteroletniego rycerza łatwo było dostrzec rodzinne podobieństwo. Tak jak jego wuj, Gawain miał jasne włosy, układające się w łagodne fale i szare oczy. Dzieli też budowę ciała, obaj wysocy i postawni, o szerokich barach._

_Młodsi bracia rycerza, osiemnastoletni Gaheris i Garett byli z kolei drobniejsi i smuklejsi, o włosach nieco ciemniejszych, z pewnością odziedziczonych po ojcu, królu Locie z Orkney. Nigdy nie sprzeciwiali się ani starszemu bratu, ani wujowi. Charakteryzowali się też skromnością, spokojniejszym charakterem i łagodnością obycia, co z kolei czyniło ich ulubieńcami Guinevere. _

_Miejsce obok nich było puste. Wypisane niegdyś na nim złotymi zgłoskami imię najstarszego z czterech braci zniknęło w chwili jego śmierci prawie rok wcześniej i od tego czasu nikt tam nie usiadł._

_Nie było to jedyne wolne miejsce przy Okrągłym Stole. Guinevere z żalem zerknęła na puste krzesło u swego boku, gdzie powinien zasiadać pierwszy rycerz Camelotu, człowiek niemający sobie równych nawet pośród wojowników obecnych na sali. Jego imię dalej widniało na stolicy, choć on sam nigdy już nie mógł powrócić do tej sali. _

_Ach, jakże królowa pragnęła musnąć opuszkami palców ten drogi jej sercu napis! Nie wolno jej było jednak uczynić nawet tego, bowiem cały czas obserwowały ją wrogie oczy, czekające tylko na odpowiedni moment, by ponownie oskarżyć ją o zbrodnie przeciw królestwu i jego władcy._

_-Nadchodzi niebezpieczeństwo o wiele straszliwsze niż wszystko co kiedykolwiek widzieliśmy na tym świecie! Tylko wy możecie odnaleźć ratunek… – grzmiał tymczasem Artur, a jej spojrzenie błądziło po sali i po twarzach najznamienitszych rycerzy tej ziemi. Ilu z nich miało zginąć podczas poszukiwań na jakie wysyłał ich właśnie ich mąż? _

_Może stary król Pellinor ze swoim opasłym brzuchem? A może wręcz przeciwnie, młodzi i jeszcze nieopierzeni Lionel czy Bors? Nieszczęśliwie zakochany Tristan, z którym miała tyle wspólnego, czy też Key o niewyparzonej gębie? Serce jej się krajało na samą myśl, że któryś z nich mógłby nie wrócić._

- Gotowa? – spytał Artur zbiegając po schodach. Poszedł do pokoju Deana by poszukać jakiś poszlak gdzie młodzieniec się udał, oboje bowiem nie wierzyli w możliwość by po prostu poszedł do szkoły. To by było zbyt proste.

- Prawie. – Gwen właśnie kończyła zapinać swój ciemnozielony płaszcz. – Znalazłeś coś?

- Nie – mężczyzna z zaniepokojeniem pokręcił głową. – Zupełnie nic. Powiedz mi, jak to możliwe, że przez taki szmat czasu wcale nas nie zastanawiało, gdzie codziennie wybywa nasz syn?

Gwen nie odpowiedziała, tylko ruszyła do wyjścia, zamaszystym ruchem otwierając drzwi. Gdy stała w progu coś rzuciło jej się w oczy, zastygła więc, a potem się roześmiała. Artur spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia.

- Nieco ironiczne, nie uważasz? – spytała wskazując na stół w jadalni, który był oczywiście okrągły. Jakże by inaczej miał wyglądać skoro stał w domu króla Artura?

- Królowa ma ciekawe poczucie humoru. – westchnął posępnie mężczyzna.

- Prawda? – Gwen uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. - Ale coś mi się wydaje, że całkiem je straci kiedy wszyscy, których skrzywdziła dobiorą się jej do skóry. To w końcu Świat Bez Magii, nie będzie miała jak się bronić.

- Wiesz, że nie możemy pozwolić by ją zlinczowano. – stwierdził Artur, a jego głosowi towarzyszył zgrzyt klucza przekręcanego w zamku. Kobieta westchnęła i teatralnie wywróciła oczami. Mogła się tego po nim spodziewać.

- Może zostawmy tę decyzję Śnieżce i jej Księciu, hmm? – zaproponowała, czekając na niego przy schodach. – W końcu to ich próbowała zabić przez ładnych kilka lat.

Jednak nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, bo oto rozległ się przeraźliwy grzmot i na horyzoncie pojawiła się znikąd ciemnofioletowa chmura aż nazbyt dobrze im znana. Gwen struchlała i instynktownie zacisnęła pięści na balustradzie ganku. Artur zdołał jeszcze tylko dopaćś do niej i objąć ją, przyciskając jej twarz do swojej piersi, nim nieznana moc z całym impetem uderzyła w Storybrooke i miasteczko zniknęło pod jej gęstym płaszczem.


End file.
